A Life Gone Wrong, or Right?
by beautifullytwiztid
Summary: In the past, can life go right, or wrong?
1. The Fight

Okay, so confused with where to take my other stories, and with my new obsession with Regulus and Hermione ships, I decided to write this. I wrote it in like 30 minutes, and depending how people take it I'll decide whether to continue on. This is a short chapter cause it's just a random shot.. I'm gonna write more in more chapters. (: Hope you Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Grabbing her caramel mane, and grunting from frustration. She paced back and forth in front of the man causing her the frustration. He stared up at her from his position in the green velvet chair. His gray silver eyes piercing her soul like a dagger. She felt her heart giving into his plea, but she wouldn't give in this easy, he truly messed up.<p>

She grabbed his left arm and pulled up his sleeve. She didn't want to believe the rumors, but she couldn't lie to herself anymore with the proof staring her in the eyes. She could feel the tears building up. As the first tear slid down her cheek, she looked at the ground, then flood gates opened. He got up from his spot and tried to comfort her, when she shoved him back down to the chair.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to speak to you ever again. You knew what happened to me, I told you everything, when I wasn't suppose to. And you go and get branded with that ugly thing." Her voice started to crack as more tears fell.

His heart started to ache seeing the girl he loved be so upset with him, and say these words to him. "Hermione please, it's what's expected of-"

"No it's not, Regulus. You could have been like your bro and say 'F you' to those ignorant idiots. But you didn't. You betrayed me, and went to far. I'm stuck here now, and you were the reason I stayed, but now I don't even have that. This is what you wanted, but I will bring you and your 'friends' down along with Voldemort. You crossed the line. I hope your glad, cause you lost me now."

Right when she finished her speech, Malfoy, and Snape walked in to the common room. "Goodbye Reg." She pushed past the two seventh years and walked out of the dungeons and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

She walked so fast, she almost considered it running. She got to the portrait and said the password, walked in, and fell on the couch crying. Lily got up from her spot on in her chair near the fire and ran to her side. "Hermione, what on earth is wrong?"

Back in the Slytherin common room, Regulus stared at the portrait hole where Hermione left, his heart was shattered, he regretted the mark on his arm. He scratched at it ferociously. _Fuck, what the hell did I just do? _He went up to his dorms and laid on his bed and starred at the ceiling, he had to fix this. But how?

* * *

><p>okay, so short, and more will come, lemme know what you think and it'll dictate whether I write more (:<p> 


	2. The Beginning

Ok, chapter 2, please enjoy. things are mispelt i'm sorry. my main focus was to get it up. past two nights i've been writing this. I'm on summer break so I'm going to try to upload every week or atleast every other week.

disclaimer: I don't own anything in here.. yada yada yada yada. dont sue, blah blah blah. mmk.

enjoy. r&r

peace && love 3

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up earlier than the sun, it was the 16th of December and snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts. The moon's full and bright light made the snow glisten. <em>Beautiful<em>, Hermione thought to her self. She got up from her bed, grabbed her hygiene bag, and headed off to the girls lavatory.

She walked through the door and not to her surprise, she was alone. She went straight to the shower, turned it straight to hot, and almost immediately steamy hot water came rushing through the shower head. She stripped off her night clothes, and jumped in. The scalding hot water hit her bare back like bullets, but she didn't care. With all the past drama made her numb to pain. Voldemort was on the rise, and fast, Harry was a better student than her in potions, _that damned book needs to be burnt_ she thought with a smile, Ronald was dating that tramp Lavender, _as annoying they are, thank god he's off my back, but why her? She such a twat._ Hermione mentally slapped herself for using such language. She was pulled from her pondering when her shampoo bottle fell. She leaned down and saw someone elses feet in the other stall. She immediately got her wand and grabbed her towel. "Who's there?" She asked aloud.

"Little mudblood shouldn't be alone." That wicked voice was followed by a wicked laugh.

"Well, I am not shocked to hear your ugly voice, Bellatrix." Hermione said trying to keep her Gryffindor pride, "I would've expected someone smarter to catch me. Guess Voldemort underestimates my ability."

"Don't you say his name, you filthy mudblood." She screamed, waking up, probably, the others. "And as much as I'd love to bring you back to My Lord, but I am here to just bring a message from him." She dropped something hard on the floor in the next stall.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Yelled Ginny from behind the door.

"Help." Was all Hermione could yell.

With a loud pop, Bellatrix was gone. All that was left was the thing she dropped. Ginny then came in as Hermione was pointing her wand at the small cardboard box. Flames burst from the box, and it turned to ashes in minutes.

Ginny made sure she was okay before she bid her goodbye and left to go back to her slumber. Hermione went back to her shower, which went by quickly. She through on some cute sweats and a tee, then laid on her bed. She stared out the window and subconsciously played with her time turner. Before she knew, she was asleep. A dreamless sleep, but sleep none the less.

The sun rose too fast for Hermione. It had only felt like five minutes ago that Bellatrix was just inches away from getting her. She straightened up her hair, to the best of her abilities, and went down to the common room. Harry was already up, and Ron had already went down to the great hall to eat.

"Ginny told me what hap-" Harry had started to just be cut off.

"I don't and won't be talking about it. Let's go get breakfast." She stated unemotionally.

The numbness of was had finally engulfed Hermione. They got down to the doors leading to the great hall, and Hermione just stood there, and let out a slow sigh. Harry walked past her and opened the big oak doors, and Hermione followed. Ignoring the stares and whispers she went straight to her friends at the Gryffindor table. She grabbed a plated, shoveled some scrambled eggs, and some bread pudding onto her plate, than grabbed a few slices of toast and ended her gathering by pouring some pumpkin juice in her small goblet. She ate quietly, and slowly. No one questioned her motives or what was wrong, everyone knew she wouldn't tell. As everyone went on to eating, Hermione felt a strange feeling in her stomach, that went down to her knees and into her toes. She looked down and saw the sands of time spinning at her feet, and moving up slowly. Harry looked up at her as he saw her concern. The sands continued to deluge her, she just sat there and just waited for her journey to end. When Hermione looked up she saw everything she has come accustom to slowly disappear. She closed her eyes until she felt the feeling of nausea end. She opened her eyes. And saw a familiar face, on whom she thought was Harry, but when she looked to his left and saw his green eyes on a young red head, she knew that wasn't him. The next thing she saw was darkness.

Lily squealed and nearly jumped over the table to get to the fallen stranger. While everyone stared in shock. The Slytherin table looked over at the Gryffindors outburst, most ignoring after they realized it did not concern than, but one black haired, gray eyed Slytherin was perplexed by what had just happened. He looked at the caramel haired girl, b_eautiful_, he thought. He stared as the red head mudblood helped her. _I must learn more about you. _Regulus was pulled from his thoughts when a young Snape hit him across the head. "Let's go." He said to him. While he got up he stared at the girl, Dumbledore had made his way to her, and Madam Pomfrey just walked in with a stretcher. He walked out, and made plans in his mind to go visit her.

Madam Pomfrey had gotten her on the floating stretcher and started walking with it out, Dumbledore followed them as he reached the oak doors, he turned, "continue your breakfast, nothing left to see." and then he was gone.

Lily grabbed her book bag, and went to her first class of the day earlier than she normally did.

"What is with her James?" Sirius asked him.

"Who knows, I'll ask her when I get to class. She's probably going to ask to leave early to go see that girl." James replied.

"Speaking of the girl, your brother was staring at her, padfoot." Remus said, looking at the Slytherin table.

"Whatever, he won't have a chance with her. She was wearing Gryffindor robes if you hadn't noticed." Sirius said with carelessness in his voice.

"Yeah, where do you think she came from?" Prongs said.

All the boys shrugged, then got up for first class. They walked out of the great hall, James bid his goodbye and headed down to the dungeons for potions, while Remus and Peter went up to Divination, leaving Sirius with his free time, he decided to go pay a visit to his dear brother, he knew he had care for magical creatures first, so he went down to find him.

Regulus was quiet while walking with his older friends down to class when he heard the voice of his brother calling his name. He halted, and waited for his brother to catch up with out even looking back. When he heard his brother's foots steps close, he said, "Can I help you, brother?"

Without mention, Regulus was down on the ground and unconscious from a vicious blow to the side of his head. "I'm not your brother, and stay away from the new girl." He said as he ran back up to the castle. As the other Slytherins ran up to see what had happened, their teacher saw everything and sent a patronus to Madam Pomfrey, and for the second time that day, she was bringing another student who was unconscious.

As Madam Pomfrey preformed the last spell on the young Black family member, she heard the resident of the cot next to the new patient start to stir. She went over and told her to relax, and everything will be okay. As Madam Pomfrey went into her office, Regulus woke up. He blinked rapidly, than one hard one, "what the fuck?" He whispered to himself and grabbing his head. Then he heard her little cough, and looked over.

Immediately, the pain was gone, and a half smile was on his face. "Hi, I'm-"  
>"I know who you are." Hermione huffed.<p>

"You do?" He asked in shock. "Ho- nevermind. Who are you?"

"Hermione err Finnagin." She said, trying to cover hide her lies.

"I'm the king of lying, whats your real name, beautiful?"

She blushed at that, and smiled at him, "Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione Granger." He smiled at her. "How old are you, beautiful?"

"15, you?"

"Same, almost 16."

"Same" She smiled at him again.

With that exchange neither of them knew it would eventually change that path of both of their lives.


	3. Blossoming

Please excuse the HUUUUGE delay, I honestly have been writing the ending chapters, then wrote this. lol. let's just say, i think the ending is gonna be awesome. :P well anywho, enjoy, R&R :)

will try and update next week.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry Miss. Granger, but there is no possible way of you going back to your time. It's too dangerous, and you were obviously sent back for a reason, my dear." Dumbledore said with the same twinkle in his eye, and a sympathetic smile.<em>

"_I have to get back though, sir, please." she begged of him. He held up his hand so she couldn't protest anymore than what she started._

"_You were student from Beauxbatons, named Hermione Ashwood, half-blood. Your family was in hiding from Voldemort. When a death eater spotted them out for dinner, they killed your family. You escaped with uncontrolled apparition and now you are here." He ended with a genuine, caring smile and Hermione just nodded._

"_We will sort you." He said with a twinkle. And picked up the sorting hat and placed it on her caramel brown, messy main, she calls hair._

_'Ah.. a familiar brain I can feel, we've met before haven't we?' The hat questioned Hermione in her head. 'No need to answer child, I can sense it, feel it. You are powerful, and bright, full of knowledge, fit well in Ravenclaw, but I sense a huge amount of bravery in your heart.' The hat went on, stating similar things he once stated. "Gryffindor!" The hat finally exclaimed. Smiling to her self Dumbledore smiled to himself. "Now, I'm sure you want to inform me on what I am to be expecting when it comes to the war."_

Hermione was pulled from her musings when the hospital door opened, she blinked a few times, and saw a handsome young man, with broad shoulders, black curly hair, and silver gray eyes. Regulus Black had come to visit Hermione every night since their meeting, they had been getting along fondly. She loved having his company. He smiled at her when he realized she was zoning out.

"Beautiful, you aren't so pretty when you zone like that, you know?" He said with a chuckle.

She shook her head, and came back to reality. "Hush, just thinking about what Dumbledore said." Hermione and Regulus had gotten so close the past five days, he told her everything, and she told him everything too. She knew she wasn't suppose too, but she trusted him, and he clearly trusted her. He told her about his family, and how they expected "the best" out of him. And he wanted to make them proud, but he was scared. She sympathized with him, and told her all about her life, minus the war. She left out minor details that his aunt tortured her once, and showed up in the lavatory, or basically, anything about the war. She wanted to, but not til she knew where he stood in this war. She was bound to find out.

"Oh, I got my schedule from Dumbledore this morning, I'm taking Charms, Arithmancy, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, and lastly double potions." The load she was taking astonished Regulus.

"Same, minus Arithmancy and Herbology." He smiled up at her. "Looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other, do you think you can handle that, lovely?" He winked at her, she blushed beat red.

"Dear boy, question is, can you handle me for that long?" She said with a devilish smile. It was time for her to leave the infirmary, she through her legs to the side of the bed where Regulus was standing. He grabbed her hand, she blushed, again. With Regulus's help she stood, the blood rushing to her legs, she went to take her first step, and stumbled into Regulus's waiting arms, her head resting on his chest, caramel eyes looking into silver gray ones. With a smile, Regulus said, "Yeah, I think I can handle this, and actually like this." He winked at her. She stumbled backwards a little. He stabilized her with his arms. She grabbed the book back Dumbledore had brought her, and her wand, then headed to the door. Still a little wobbly Regulus out his arm around her waist, and helped her walk out the infirmary. As they walked down the halls, Hermione constantly stumbled, falling into Regulus's chest. Her heart fluttered every time it happened, goosebumps covered her arms, and shivers were sent down her spine. They made their way down a deserted hallway, Regulus took Hermione's hand and led her to a seat near a window, he sat her down, and stood in front of her. He stepped back, looked up at the ceiling as if contemplating something. He then walked up cupped her face, then pressed his lips against hers. She inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, and for a moment tried to pull away, but instead snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her up, deepening the kiss. Not to their knowledge, a similar pair of silver gray eyes watched in the distances, with a scowl on his face.

*Gryffindor Common Room*

"What the fuck?" hollered a obviously mad Sirius Black. Everyone looked up at the marauder, he glared at them, "What? Did I call any of your bloody names?" Everyone cautiously went back to what they were previously doing, James and Remus walked up to Sirius with questionable looks. Then the rant started, "How the fuck, can any GRYFFINDOR girl, like a Slytherin idiot like my brother. He's one a Slytherin, and two, completely morally incorrect, like, what the fuck? I feel like this is some trippy ass dream. Please explain what I don't see, that she fucking does?" A new cussing record for the older Black brother. James looked at Remus before speaking, Remus just shrugged his shoulders.

"What on this bloody earth are you rambling about?" James finally said.

"I saw that new Gryffindor girl, lip locked with my dear brother, like, what.. the.. fuck..?" He rambled more about Regulus being an idiot.

"Maybe, to her, he's a good bloke. I don't know, but why are you so bothered?" Remus said to him. Sirius' nostrils flared as this thought processed through his head, finally shrugging his shoulder, then suggesting to go get butter beers, which the gang agreed and exited the common room.

*Back to Hermione*

Hermione finally pulling away, keeping her arms snaked around his neck, and Regulus keeping his hands happily on her waist, she looked up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, just getting to know you these past days, have made me like you, a-" He was cut off when Hermione put her lips on his again. Nibbling at this bottom lip a bit, she slightly opened her mouth, and that was all he needed, he snaked his tongue inside her mouth, and battle between them began. She ran her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, he deepened the kiss, and pushed her backwards to the wall, trapping her between his muscular body. Butterflies in Hermione's stomach, and shivers down her spine, she could defiantly get use to being in this time.


	4. Birthday Surprise

Chapter four, :) rated M in this chapter, don't like don't read.

read and review. will update asap. and i really mean it review, it helps me. let me know if you like it, love it, hate it. i like to know.

:)

* * *

><p>A lion dating a snake. Hermione Granger, dating Regulus Black, who would've thunk it. Slowly the days turned to weeks and weeks to months, she turned 16. Celebrating this birthday quietly, but she noted that it was one of the best birthdays she had had in a long while. The marauders threw her a "Gryffindor only", much to her dismay, party in the common room. It was really nice of them, she started to take a likening to the ignorant boys, she noted how much Harry took after James, and how caring Remus was, even as a teen, Peter, well.. she had pure hatred for the man, and Sirius, what was there to say about Sirius, he was a straight git whenever the subject of his younger brother and her dating, or if anyone brought up him. They had a touching conversation though at the astronomy tower, when she noticed he was missing.<p>

_ "I don't hate my brother, Hermione, I just wish he would stand on his own two feet, and say what he wants, when he wants. He always looked up to me as we we're kids, but when I got sorted into Gryffindor, he didn't understand truly what it meant. So while I was away at school, my parents brainwashed him. Then I ran away. I walked out on him, and didn't even try to help him. I wanted to when he got to Hogwarts, but when he got sorted into Slytherin, I.. I didn't know what to do, so I cut him off, like I did my parents, I cut the whole family off, except my aunt Andromeda, and a few others whom see eye to eye with me." He sniffed, and wiped a stray tear from his eye. He was truly hurting from this, he wanted better for his brother. "Change him, Hermione, please. You can, I know it. The way he looks at you when your sitting with us in the great hall, he truly cares about you, and I know he will take what you say to the heart. Please help him. I beg of you."_

_ Wiping her own tears away, she took a deep breath and said, " Sirius, that is really touching, honestly, I thought you hated him, but you don't. I'm glad you shared this with me. And I will do my best to change his opinions." Then out of the blue, he hugged her. A tight bear hug. The air was squeezed out of her. She patted him on the back, and hoarsely said, "Sirius, I can't breathe."_

_ He laughed and let go, "I'm sorry. I just really want the best for him, he is my little brother after all." He smiled at her and she smiled back._

The memory faded from her mind when Lily and her got to where they were headed. Hermione looked around, no students, she then closed her eyes and thought. The giant oak doors appeared. She saw Lily jump and hung her mouth open. "Come on before anyone see's us."

They made there way in, and the door disappeared. "Weird." Lily murmured as they looked around. Everything was how she wanted, now to place the decorations. Everything was in set for his surprise birthday present, she looked around at the room and smiled. Then the memory of when he asked to make it official appeared in her mind. _Double potions just ended, they were walking out of the dungeons to the tree by the black lake with Regulus's possessive arm wrapped around her shoulders, she snuggled up to him. They walked down to their normal spot, getting glares, and shocked stares from their fellow students. When they got to the tree Hermione seated with her back resting softly against the tree. Regulus went to the black lake and skipped a few stones. "I've been thinking, a lot." He looked back at Hermione with a lovely stare. Hermione smiled and nodded for him to continue. He walked up to her and sat down. Positioning himself with his back to her lap, then laying his head down on her lap. She started to play with his hair, and he said, "So, I've been thinking, lovely.." he sat up and cupped her face, "be my girlfriend, make me the happiest bloody guy on earth." She smiled, and simply nodded and then her lips were invaded by his. _

She smiled softly at herself thinking back 3 months ago. And now she was surprising him with a special night, just the two of them. The room of requirement had a soft carpeting on the floor, a big king size bed was in the corner of the room, with a big comfy duvet on top. She had rose pedals scattered strategically through the room, she pointed her wand at the fire place, and softened the fire. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a green corset, that hugged her curves. She had black ruffled booty shorts on. Her hair in soft curls, and make up a soft dark pallet. She sat on the bed and wait for the door to become visible, which would cue Hermione that Lily was there with Regulus. The door slowly showed, and she got up and went to the corner, and he walked through, slowly. When he passed her, she crept up from behind, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie." She said, he turned and looked down at her, his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Surprise." "Officially, love my birthday." He said with a grin and brought her in for a kiss. He turned her around and slowly started walking her to the bed, not letting her lips leave his. When they got closer to the bed, he lifted her up, she let out a giggle and wrapped her legs around his waist. He got to the edge of the bed, and slowly laid her down, she backed up, and he followed on top of her. Pressing his wait on her, he deepened their kiss. She moved her hand down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went down. When she got the last button she put her hands on his bare chest and went up sliding his shit off, he threw it to the side. He moved down her neck, and slowly kissed, sucked, and nipped. Hermione moaned softly. He went down to her corset and untied the constricting piece of clothing. He hesitated for a moment, and looked up at her, "Are you sure, you want to do this? You know I don't care." She only smiled, and kissed him. That was all the cue he needed, one hand went to her right breast and his mouth to her left. Slowly kneading her right, as his tongue dancing circles around her nipple. His other hand traveled downward, playing with the ruffles of her shorts, then traveled further down, and started to slowly rub her nerve center, making Hermione to moan and buck her hips toward his hand. Moving his kisses down her naval, and to the rim of the her shorts. He went back up to her mouth, and kissed her passionately. His thumbs stayed at her short line as he slowly pulled them down her creamy thighs. She kicked them off the bed, he rested himself between her legs and continued to kiss her. She went to his trousers and unbuttoned them, with a quickness, she didn't know was possible. "Hermione, you are positive, you want to do this?" He breathed into her neck. "Stop doing this, I want this, I promise. Now stop making me wait." She responded as she pushed his pants and boxers down. He threw them off the bed. "Go slow at first, please." She said while looking into his eyes. He kissed her softly, "Of course, love." He positioned his head at her entrance, and then he slowly entered her. She let out a stifled cry, and her eyes watered up, and one single tear escaped her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. He slowly started to thrust into her. As his speed quickened, the pain faded away, to a unbelievable pleasure. He moved faster in her, and she started to meet him with every thrust, rubbing her nerve bundle against him. He felt her walls tighten around him, and new she was close to her release. As Hermione climaxed, her moans grew louder, he thrusted into her faster, until she finally went over the edge. He trusted into her a few more times, climaxing himself, pouring himself into her. He put his fore head on her shoulder, breathing heavily, she wrapped her arms around him, bring him closer to her.

After a few moments of getting there breathing back to normal, he pulled out of her, and went to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hermione, love, you are the greatest thing to happen to me in a long time. And I don't ever want this to go away. These past three months have made me insanely happy, and I don't know where I'd be without you. And I just want to say thank you." She smiled and looked into his eyes. Putting her hands on his cheeks, she kissed him with all the passion she had.

"I love you."


End file.
